Heptagon
by CaptainReina
Summary: Because I'm BTS trash and can't decide on one pairing to stick with. Or a real plot, for that matter. BTS drabble fic that will, at some point, include every single pairing. Rating set to M because I have no idea how explicit this will get, but I'll always put warnings in the chapters if it's bumped up above T.
1. Of Failures and Fevers

**this chapter is set while SUGA was out for that ear surgery, which can cause fluctuating temperature. translation: im a slut for sick characters whining for comfort. especially poor baby yoongi. #saveyoongi2k17**

 **what the fuck is the jungkook/yoongi pairing even called? joongi ? ? send help**

.-.-.-.-.

"One and two and three and - "

Six figures huddled around a screen. The youngest sat in a chair, the rest surrounding him as they observed the movement on-screen. The one in front counted under his breath, shoulders hunched and eyes wide, glued to the monitor.

" - and six and - fuck - "

A movement rippled through the members, a pained cringe, a sympathetic gesture to their maknae, who swore quietly at the sight of a bad fumble. Jungkook clenched his fists, head drooping, as one of his hyungs rested a hand on his shoulder. He didn't know whose, nor did he care. His head fell and his hands were there to catch it, fingers lacing tightly in his dark hair, grimy and damp from sweat and exertion.

"Kookie - " Taehyung tried, gently trying to loosen his maknae's death grip.

"Don't," Jungkook said softly, but where one member stopped, another jumped in.

"We all make mistakes," Seokjin piped in, his hands massaging slow circles into Jungkook's shoulders. "It happens."

"I was half a beat behind there, see?" Hoseok pitched in, pointing at the screen.

All of their reassurances fell on deaf ears. Jungkook shoved away from the table, avoiding eye contact from any of the other BTS members as he stormed out of the room. They watched him go with helpless expressions. Namjoon was the first to move, pulling out his cell phone and sighing softly.

"I'll warn Yoongi."

As he hit 'send' on the message he'd typed out, another phone several miles away buzzed. It shifted slightly on the coffee table it sat on from the sheer force of the vibration. A hand reached out from a bundle of blankets on a couch, sluggishly unlocking the screen and retrieving the device. The glaring white screen had the raven-haired man wincing, and he lowered the brightness on his phone before reading the text.

 _Nam: I need you to call Jungkook over._

Min Yoongi squinted slightly, eyebrows furrowing as he typed back a response.

 _Me: is he okay?_

 _Nam: I take it you slept through the performance?_

He did, but Yoongi wasn't about to admit that. He sighed softly. Must not have gone well. At least Namjoon was on top of things - Kookie couldn't refuse his sick hyung asking for him. _i'll get ahold of him,_ he sent his leader, then closed the messages and opened his call log. Jungkook's was at the top from when he'd called before their last concert of the year, and it only took two rings before the golden maknae answered.

 _"Suga-hyung?"_ Jungkook sounded out of breath, and Yoongi wondered if he'd been running. _"You should be resting."_ There was hesitance in his tone, and the older male could tell why. It was the elephant in the room: who was going to bring up that mess of a performance first?

"Can you come over?" Yoongi asked, in a tone that was more of a whining demand.

A staticky sigh followed the request. _"Can't someone else come by?"_ he tried, the guilt in his tone clear. Yoongi had always been good at manipulation, and he knew he had Jungkook wrapped around his finger.

"You don't want to come take care of me?" Yoongi feigned a hurt tone, his lip even wobbling a little.

 _"Hyung, that's not - "_

"No, it's fine," the ravenet sulked. "I'll just call Jimin - "

 _"No, it's okay,"_ Jungkook said quickly, not wanting to let his hyung down. _"Just - give me like twenty minutes, okay?"_

"Are you sure?" Yoongi asked, though he knew the answer.

 _"Of course."_ The brunet's voice was reassuring now, the youngest BTS member not willing to upset his sick elder. _"I'll be there as soon as I can,"_ he promised.

He hung up then, presumably heading in the direction of their shared dorm. Yoongi was tempted to sleep more, but he supposed he should report back to Namjoon, so he begrudgingly opened up his messaging app.

 _Me: he's coming over_

Namjoon's reply was nearly instantaneous.

 _Nam: Thank you. Please take care of him while we do meet and greet._

Yoongi's eyelids were drooping again, and he had to force them open as they messaged.

 _Me: when will you guys be back?_

 _Nam: Late._

 _Me: well, we'll be here when you're back_

Yoongi didn't know if Namjoon ever texted back, because by then he was finally succumbing to sleep. It dragged at his eyelids, tempting him to hide under his blankets and never come back out. Eventually, he gave in, and he snuggled into the warmth provided by the covers before falling back asleep.

He had no idea how long he was asleep, just that when he woke up again, he heard running water in the kitchen. A savory aroma filled the air, and his stomach rumbled, reminding him he hadn't eaten anytime recently.

Before he could call out and ask who was there, Jungkook came into view, holding a damp cloth. "Hyung, you haven't been watching your fever, have you?" the brunet scolded lightly, approaching the couch and pressing the damp, folded washcloth to Yoongi's forehead. "If you don't take care of yourself, you won't get better."

"That's why I have you to take care of me," Yoongi replied sluggishly, offering a sleepy smile. He hadn't realized just how uncomfortably hot his face was until the coldness of the cloth touched his skin. It was heaven. "Thanks, Kookie~ your hyung really appreciates it."

Jungkook only rolled his eyes. "Have you eaten?"

"Not since this morning."

Yoongi could see the concern on Jungkook's features before the younger walked back into the kitchen. "Good, because I brought you bulgogi." He came back with a takeout box, and Yoongi's mouth watered. "You should eat, hyung."

Yoongi's stomach was growling at the smell. His head was in the clouds, fever long forgotten at the idea of food. Angels were singing. His heart swelled with affection for his maknae, always caring for others. He nearly accepted. But then he looked up at Jungkook and remembered what Namjoon had implied, and he sighed softly as he noted that Jungkook's eyes lacked the usual bright cheerfulness they usually held.

Setting the food aside, Yoongi patted the couch cushion beside him, and Jungkook joined him without question or complaint. He shifted until his head was comfortable against Yoongi's chest, their legs tangled. The ravenet moved the blankets so he wouldn't smother Jungkook, and wrapped his arms around the younger boy.

"How are you feeling?" Yoongi asked quietly.

"Not great," Jungkook replied softly.

The older male's fingers moved to the other's dark locks, fingernails gently scratching at Jungkook's scalp as his hyung pet his hair. Jungkook nuzzled into Yoongi's chest, and before the rapper knew it, Jungkook was trembling in his arms. Fingers clutched at Yoongi's shirt, and he continued to run his fingers through Jungkook's soft hair, pressing a soft kiss to the top of the boy's head.

A barely audible sob had Yoongi's heart breaking. "I'm sorry," Jungkook whispered, sniffling. "It's stupid to cry over this."

"If we can cry when we're happy, why can't we cry when we're sad or angry?" Yoongi responded simply, giving a soft pat to the brunet's shoulder.

He didn't expect it when Jungkook practically lunged at him in a needy kiss, but he wasn't complaining; brushing away the tears on his maknae's cheeks with gentle thumbs, Yoongi kissed him back, one of his hands traveling south to rub firm, reassuring circles into Jungkook's hip.

"Nobody is angry at you," Yoongi continued, pulling away just enough to stare earnestly into Jungkook's eyes. "Nobody is upset at you. Nobody is disappointed. Okay?"

Jungkook squeezed his eyes shut, nodding shakily as more tears fell. Yoongi patiently wiped them away again.

"I know what it feels like," he went on, voice even softer, "when you think everyone is disappointed. I know, and it sucks. But they're not, okay? Nobody is. We're all proud of you. We've always been proud."

Another nod, slower this time. The ravenet leaned forward, pressing a tiny kiss to Jungkook's nose. It elicited a small huff, and Yoongi, encouraged by the sound, began leaving small kisses all over his maknae's face. The brunet couldn't hold in his laughter for long. When Yoongi heard it, he smiled back, claiming his maknae's lips in another sweet kiss.

"You're weird, hyung," Jungkook whispered when they pulled away, and once again burrowed into Yoongi's chest.

"I know," Yoongi whispered back, pressing a kiss to the top of Jungkook's head.

.-.-.-.-.

When the rest of BTS came home late that night, they found the two asleep on the couch, clinging to one another tightly. Seokjin pressed the back of his hand gently to Yoongi's forehead, smiling fondly.

"His fever's gone down."

.-.-.-.-.

 **amazing what endorphins can do, right?**

 **i was originally gonna write OT7 porn but realized i have no idea how to write these dorks so this is gonna be a fic of drabbles with varying lengths and pairings**

 **knOW WHAT THAT MEANS?** **¿ ? THATS RIGHT FOLKS, JUST SLIDE INTO MY DMS WITH IDEAS/SUGGESTIONS (OR JUST REVIEW TBH) AND ILL PROBABLY WRITE THEM AT SOME POINT**

 **anyways, I hope you all enjoyed whatever this is (?). Remember, my lovelies, follows and favorites are appreciated, but reviews are revered ~**


	2. The Night They Waited For

**In case you're wondering im just gonna make their hair color indefinitely Blood Sweat & Tears**

 **This chapter contains explicit content in the form of VKookMin (or something like that)**

 **alternatively: the chapter where i use way too many commas**

.-.-.-.-.

He could feel the heat gather between his legs, and he did his best to hide his laboured breathing. Taehyung shifted slightly, trying to free himself a little from the tangle of limbs. No luck - just Jungkook squirming behind him, giving a cute little huff through his nose as he went still again, eyes closed and a sweet little pout on his face. Jimin didn't move from in front of him, still dead asleep, those long lashes brushing his soft cheeks, plump lips parted slightly.

God, they were both so _cute_. Why did he have to wake up to them? Taehyung cursed his poor judgement; he wouldn't have gotten into this situation if they hadn't bunked together, but of course, he wasn't going to complain when they were picked as the room of three - his hyungs were stressed enough without that, and the blond wasn't going to say no to sharing a room with those two cuties. He could sneak some peeks at those toned muscles, take his time chatting and having fun, and sleep safely on his own.

Unfortunately, after the spider incident with the spare bed, they mutually decided _fuck that shit_ and chose to squeeze into the same one - and now Tae was stuck with a very big and prominent problem. Damn his love for cuddles.

Inconveniently enough, at that very moment, Jimin gave a small shudder and eased closer to the blond. Why didn't he just sleep on the floor? Now Jimin's knee was nestled right between Taehyung's legs, his thigh pressing firmly against the bulge in gray sweats. A choked noise came from somewhere in Taehyung's throat as his vision whited momentarily, and he fought hard not to buck his hips.

What was he going to do? He couldn't get up without waking them, he couldn't sleep without taking care of his little problem, and he most certainly couldn't jerk off with the others right next to him.

Another shift of his hips in an attempt to encourage Jimin to move his leg only ended in that muscled thigh dragging against his stiff cock. This time Taehyung had to muffle a soft whine, and a small, involuntary jerk of his hips followed, that sweet, blinding euphoria giving him an addictive high. God, it felt so good. What he wouldn't give to hump Jimin's knee like a bitch in heat, but he knew he couldn't -

Eyes half lidded, lips parted in a soft pant, hands fisted in the sheets, the blond seriously weighed his options.

\- could he?

 _Just a little,_ he promised himself, setting an excruciatingly slow pace, dragging his clothed, aching length up and down that hard, muscled thigh. _Just enough to get off, and not wake him up_. Despite his best efforts to keep it slow and discreet, Taehyung's hips gave an extra little jerk at a particularly sweet thrust upward, and a harsh exhale left him as that heat spread throughout his body. _Can't wake him -_

Oh, _fuck_. A low moan escaped the blond as the muscles flexed and that knee came up to greet him, grinding hard on his trapped cock. A soft voice shushed him, and he opened eyes he hadn't realized he'd squeezed shut to see Jimin's face inches from his, lips curled into a smile.

"You have to keep quiet if you want me to help you, Tae," he murmured, leaning forward so his breath was hot on his best friend's ear. Delicate hands settled Taehyung's hips, holding them firmly in place as Jimin ground his thigh between his legs, harsher than before. Another moan, higher this time, filled the small motel room, and the silver-haired boy shushed him again. "You don't want to wake Kookie, do you?"

Dimly aware of Jungkook sleeping soundly behind him, Taehyung pressed closer to Jimin, rutting against his thigh shamelessly, breath coming in harsh pants. He couldn't manage a response at this point, but his willingness to use his friend as a fucktoy told Jimin everything. He peppered light kisses on the fellow vocalist's neck as he kept up the steady, harsh grinding, and Taehyung buried his face in Jimin's shoulder to muffle his soft cries, biting down on occasion and eliciting a soft little whine from him.

"Good," Jimin sighed, satisfied, as Taehyung bucked his hips violently, dick straining against the fabric of his pants. "Keep going, Tae."

A small, desperate whine answered him, and Taehyung squeezed his eyes firmly shut, focused more on the pleasure, too deep in euphoria to care what a filthy little whore he was being for Jimin. It all just felt too good. Every thrust brought mounting pleasure and he honestly wasn't sure what to do with himself because of it. All he knew was that he didn't want it to stop.

"V-hyung?" came a sleepy little voice. Taehyung's heart nearly stopped, but Jungkook's next words startled him into speechlessness (not that he was very good at talking at the moment, anyways). "Jimin-hyung . . . no fair, doing it while I'm sleeping. Were you just going to leave me out of it?"

Another pair of hands were on his body now, roaming his chest, teasing at the drawstrings of his pants, settling on his waist. A hard length pressed against Taehyung's ass through his sweats and his breath hitched on a whine. His hips were still rutting desperately, and Jungkook moaned softly at the friction.

"Sorry, Kookie. You were just so cute in your sleep."

There was an audible pout in Jungkook's voice. "We promised we'd do it together." His hips started to gyrate as well, finding a nice rhythm with his hyung's that had his cock dragging along the cleft of Taehyung's ass. "Wanted - _ah_ \- t-to make it special."

"You're joining us now, and that's what matters," Jimin purred, leaning over Taehyung's shoulder to claim the brunet's lips. "I'll take care of you later to make up for it, okay?"

Jungkook gave a nod, already too breathless for words. He clung tightly to the fabric of Taehyung's shirt, whining loudly each time their hips rocked together. The added noise sent shivers down Taehyung's spine with each thrust. Fuck, Jungkook was cute. He'd always known he wanted to fuck him, but now he _needed_ to. Maybe after he was done with Jimin, he thought as he bit down harshly on the tan skin, fucking relentlessly against that toned leg. He soon forgot all about any thought train as he fell back into that wonderful rhythm that felt so incredible. Jungkook's lips and teeth were on his neck, teasing, sucking, threatening hickies. The crotch of his pants were soaked, and he was growing more and more sensitive as time went on. Everything was so hot and wet.

"You don't need to keep your voice down anymore, Tae," Jimin reminded in a husky whisper.

So he didn't. He wasn't too loud, but he was perfectly loud enough for Jimin and Jungkook to fall in love with the sound of his needy cries, just on the edge of coming. Jimin tugged and sucked at his lower lip, hands tugging at those lovely hips to keep him grinding just as strongly as he was, not letting him slack in the throes of euphoria. Taehyung could hardly think, couldn't speak but the occasional outburst of Jimin's name.

"C-Close," he whimpered, and Jungkook gave a high whine and nodded in agreement.

Their movements grew more frantic, needy. Jungkook grabbed his hyung in a bruising hold, violently rutting against his ass, crying out that he was close. Taehyung clung desperately to Jimin's shirt, hips still bucking helplessly, and their lust-filled eyes met.

"Want you - f-fuck, _Jimin_ \- want you to u-use - _ah!_ Use me!"

And then they both came, Taehyung with a tired moan and stuttering hips, and Jungkook with a high whine, still rutting against the blond until he shuddered and went still. They both lay panting, and Taehyung rolled onto his back obediently at Jimin's prompting. He gave a few experimental little ruts, met with exhausted, needy whines from his friend. Jungkook reached into Taehyung's pants, pulling out his oversensitive half-hard dick and giving it a few pumps.

"I hope you're not too tired already, Tae," Jimin murmured, pausing to steal another kiss from those bruised lips. "Kookie and I have been waiting a long time for this. You've got a long night ahead of you."

.-.-.-.-.

 **ive dealt with more people than this in a smut scene**

 **pepsicolashipper : I promise I'll get to your request when i can.**

 **Im always open to suggestions btw**


	3. Slowly

**the chapter in which J-Hope is entirely too ignorant of the fact that Jimin is most definitely not an innocent kid. (ok but can you imagine how beautiful jimins moans probably are /shot)**

 **he would have been 21 three days after the release of wings but in korea he would have been considered 22 so thats what we're calling him**

 **inspired by despacito by luis fonsi. originally i was gonna make it a legit songfic but im too lazy to transition smoothly. still, a hUGE THANK YOU [INSERT HEARTS HERE] to my bae sorkari for making sure the translation was as accurate as possible!**

 **for pepsicolashipper: all i knew was jhope + despacito and i ran with it. i hope you like it! i made it way longer than the others bc of the wait**

 **what is this ship even called? jihope ? ?**

 **don't forget guys, i take requests. in pm. can't break ffn rules. people get triggered**

.-.-.-.-.

"Hyung, you're so clingy - "

"You never stop me, though~"

Jimin made a show of rolling his eyes, staring towards the ceiling as if asking some higher power to grant him patience. "Maybe you've just broken me in."

Hoseok called it a show because that was exactly what it was. Cameras were rolling, fangirls were "aww"ing, and J-Hope was just a bundle of well-accepted affection and adoration for his friends. Hugs, cuddles, pecks on the temple or top of the head - all were fairly common from him.

"Jimin-ah, don't be so mean," Hoseok whined, resting his chin against the crook of the younger man's neck. He knew if he genuinely irritated his fellow Bangtan members, they would respond differently. "Let me express my pride! I'm a proud mama, you know!"

The silver-haired vocalist shifted his weight, leaning into the embrace even as he complained. A soft pout formed on those plump lips, and he furrowed his brows at the camera he held as he repositioned it so the viewers could see his elder better. "You're heavy, though!"

Hoseok shuffled back a little to get some comfortable space between them, mimicking Jimin's pout and nagging at the younger. "Are you saying I'm fat?!"

Jimin scooted his hips back further. Suddenly, Bangtan's own ray of sunshine was having a hard time focusing on the conversation at hand. His default smile wavered ever so slightly at the feeling of Jimin's body pressing perfectly against his, filling every dip and curve.

"Don't put words in my mouth!"

How was he so damn composed? Giving that million-dollar smile to the camera, joking lightheartedly with his hyung as if he wasn't subtly grinding against his crotch?

"They're calling encore!" came a cheerful shout from multiple voices as Jungkook and Taehyung paraded into the room, making a beeline for the duo. As if nothing had happened, Jimin subtly moved away from Hoseok, waving goodbye to the camera.

"See you guys on our encore stage!" He made a fist, smiling brightly. "Fighting!"

Hair and makeup touch-ups were a blur. Hoseok closed his eyes as his stylist showered his head with the umpteenth coat of hairspray, resisting the urge to sag in his seat. He knew cameras were still rolling, live broadcasts keeping an eye on them, updating international fans on their status and what they were doing. It was difficult to focus. Hoseok knew he should be running through songs in his head - he could hear Taehyung humming his lines to himself nearby, and knew Jin's feet were moving subtly to some difficult steps across the room while the ladies brushed more foundation on his face - but all he could think about was Jimin.

What the hell was that earlier?

Hoseok nearly pressed his palms to his eyes in confused frustration, remembering just in time the eyeliner that his stylist would murder him for ruining. Why was he so hung up on this? He had probably just imagined the way Jimin's perfect ass had pressed seemingly pointedly against the dip in Hoseok's hips. He'd just made up the way the silver-haired boy gyrated his own pelvis ever so slightly and threatened to cause a tent that would be highly visible in the older member's jeans.

Hoseok was a cuddly person. He was always clinging to people, especially Jimin. Not to mention that Jimin was practically a baby! Surely he wouldn't be so daring. If anything, he was just tired and leaning on his hyung from exhaustion. Why was he over thinking now that the affection was being returned?

When he was freed from the torture of the makeup ladies, the idol shook his head, patting his cheeks firmly as a sort of wake-up call. That was right. He'd imagined the confusing interaction. More importantly, he needed to be ready to go onstage and sing and dance his heart out. He couldn't be distracted in front of all those adoring fans!

By the time they found themselves onstage, facing a sea of screaming fangirls, Hoseok had nearly forgotten all about the incident, reverting back to his cheerful sunshine-y personality.

Before he knew it, the group was seated at a long table (finally they were off their feet, what a relief!) and the fan meet had begun. Armed with nothing but a permanent marker and a smile that could cure cancer, the orange-haired idol greeted fan after fan, signing all kinds of merchandise, submitting to dozens - if not hundreds - of pictures, and doing his best to talk to those that didn't speak Korean. Every fan that left smiling was a success to him. It warmed his heart to make the days of so many people.

"Ah - I need a break - "

Jimin stood from his chair and stretched, scooting over to pester Yoongi, who sat between them. Hoseok smiled and greeted another fan, momentarily oblivious to them both. He shook hands, exchanged some conversation as he signed a poster, and squished his cheeks cutely when she requested aegyo. He waved her off with a smile, thanking her for her support, and looked back to the next fan in line.

That was when Park Jimin threw his arms around his hyung's neck from behind, eliciting a yelp of surprise at the sneak attack. Hoseok clutched his chest to emphasize his shock, feigning indignance. "What was that for?"

Jimin shrugged. "It's my job to bother you," he said matter-of-factly.

Instantly, the fan asked, "Can I get a picture of the two of you?"

Just as Hoseok was responding with a cheerful "of course," the vocalist plopped into his lap. An odd choice, Hoseok thought momentarily, but he forgot that train of thought when the fan squealed a little and whipped out her cell phone. He wrapped his arms around Jimin's waist and gave his cheesiest smile, while the younger stuck his tongue out cheekily. The girl thanked them profusely and moved on to the next member. Hoseok expected Jimin to move, but to his surprise, the boy only shifted into a more comfortable position and lingered.

"Comfortable" was a selective term; Jimin seemed perfectly content with the fact that he was sitting right on Hoseok's dick, whereas the latter had very obvious qualms about it. Obviously, though, it was awkward to point out, so Hoseok merely suffered in silence, plastering on a smile to the next fan to approach. It really wasn't that bad, just dangerous. He was fine with the current position. If Jimin moved, though . . .

With another stretch and a cute little accompanying noise, Jimin wiggled his hips out of sight under the table, and Hoseok prayed to whatever deity would listen that his face wasn't as red as it felt.

"Jimin-ah," he tried feebly, but Jimin covered his protest with a loud greeting.

"Nice to meet you! Of course we'll sign, what's your name?"

Hoseok's vision went white momentarily as Jimin bent over to write his name and a personal little message to the fan, grinding against the hardness confined in uncomfortably tight jeans. _Oh, god._ Wasn't Jimin embarrassed? There was no way he was this oblivious to his hyung's predicament, right? Surely he would get up as soon as he was done writing, pretending like nothing had happened -

Jimin sat back comfortably in Hoseok's lap and handed him the marker and paper, expression a total poker face. Swallowing hard, Hoseok accepted the offering and, hands trembling a little, signed his name.

"What are you doing?" he hissed, slightly panicked, as the fan walked away.

Instead of responding, Jimin pulled a slight pout, complaining loudly, "You're so uncomfortable, hyung. Too bony."

Without another word, he slid off Hoseok's lap, who watched him in indignance as he sashayed back to his seat. _Too bony?_ Was that a _joke?_ Was Jimin seriously poking fun at him? Deliberately bringing his cock to attention and leaving him to struggle with it through the rest of the meet? What kind of brat was that kid turning into?!

It was painful, smiling through the seething anger and uncomfortable boner, but he couldn't do anything about it. Standing would expose his _situation,_ and he obviously couldn't jerk himself off under the table without someone noticing. Then there was Jimin, sitting two chairs away, not even acknowledging Hoseok's existence.

Jimin was cute, he was innocent, he was childish, and he was the most respectful of the maknae line. He most definitely was _not_ the kind of person to suddenly start grinding on his hyungs and teasing them in ways they couldn't fight back against. Where had this even come from? Just this morning, they'd had a perfectly normal platonic relationship. Hell, recently they'd been rooming without incident. They got dinner together whenever they shared a room, shared half their wardrobe, even cuddled on the set of their music videos whenever Jimin was feeling overworked, and nothing had happened.

Though . . . exactly when had Jimin started being more affectionate? It was fairly recent, Hoseok knew; he had simply brushed it off as being overworked and looking for nonverbal support. They all got like that sometimes. Jimin had never been the clingy type, but his recent record disagreed.

Still, that didn't excuse his current behavior. Maybe there was something there, something between them, some precursor, but that didn't make things suddenly okay. Torturing your hyungs comes with a price. What Hoseok wouldn't do to get Jimin back for the soul-crushing embarrassment killing him now. He'd love to see the same pink on those baby cheeks, plagued by the same mix of neediness and frustration -

"Finally, we're free . . . "

Yoongi's voice interrupted his thoughts, and shame flooded Hoseok's body. What was he thinking? This wasn't like him. Sure, he was frustrated, but his arousal had died down by now, and Jimin wasn't causing any more trouble. Plus, Jimin was a _baby._ Hoseok had no right to do such things to him; it was _wrong._ He'd talk to him when they got a moment alone. There was no reason to think about payback, Hoseok scolded himself as the group found themselves back in the dressing rooms, packing up to leave for their dorms. He would take Jimin aside when they reached their room and try to straighten things out.

His plans were quickly foiled when Jimin approached him in the hall, bringing up the rear of the tired group.

"Jin-hyung says tonight he's cooking for everyone," he hummed, throwing an arm around Hoseok's shoulders. He flinched a little at the contact. _What now?_

"Is he?"

"Yeah. He's slow cooking beef, so it'll take a few hours. Everyone's gonna nap while it's going."

"We should throw him a thank-you party," Hoseok said, almost forgetting about his weariness. He loved surprises and giving gifts. "Do you think he'll want help?"

"He was pretty firm that he wanted us to get some rest," Jimin told him. He rested his head on his hyung's shoulder, and the uneasiness returned. Hoseok shivered when warm breath ghosted on his ear. "I don't know that I'm going to get much sleep, though."

Damn it, Jimin knew _exactly_ what mental image that brought to his hyung's mind, and it was infuriating!

"Shame," Hoseok managed, slipping from the younger's grasp and quickening his step to catch up with Yoongi.

He felt so bad for leaving Jimin in the back like that, walking all alone, but not bad enough. He raked a hand through his hair and resisted every urge to glance back at the kid. Yoongi shot him a sideways glance and lifted an eyebrow expectantly, and Hoseok knew he was waiting for him to speak.

"Nothing," he said a little too defensively. He instantly regretted it, as he could feel Yoongi's stare turn icy. There was a reason they were best friends - Suga could read him like a neon flashing sign at a strip club.

"You sure about that?"

A frown, and a carefully worded, "Jimin-ah is being a brat."

Almost knowingly, Yoongi responded simply, "Then get back at him."

Instead of responding, Hoseok remained silent, something he regretted when he got into the car and got caught in the back seat with the devil he'd just escaped. That beautiful little demon nestled his hand on Hoseok' s thigh and leaned against his side, a small smile on those plump lips and his other hand idly scrolling social media on his cell.

Hoseok just couldn't get free, could he?

Those fingers traced circles on his thigh, torturing him endlessly. They walked up his thigh and nestled between those muscled legs, squeezing softly, and Hoseok bit hard on the inside of his cheek when they ever so slowly wormed their way further up.

 _Wrong,_ he reminded himself violently, repeating it over and over in his head. Jimin was just a kid - but every cell in his body screamed that it felt so _right._

He snatched at the wandering hand, clinging tightly to that thin wrist and trying hard to control his breathing. In response, Jimin brought Hoseok's hand to his lips, and the surprise was enough for his hold to loosen.

That was a mistake. Jimin's hand darted out of his hyung's grasp and went straight to his crotch, and Hoseok saw stars as he tried his hardest not to let his sharp exhale come out as a moan. It didn't help that Jimin refused to stay still, kneading and massaging the elder's dick through his pants.

"Jimin-ah," Hoseok breathed, barely audible, trying to squirm away. The vocalist only snuggled closer, sighing in contentment. What the hell was Hoseok supposed to do?

The car slowed to a stop outside their dorm, and Yoongi's words revisited him, clear as day.

 _Get back at him._

He didn't care if it was wrong anymore. Brats got punished for misbehaving. So when Jimin made to follow the others out of the car, Hoseok grabbed his wrist again in a bruising hold.

"Hyung?"

Was that legitimate concern? Hoseok didn't care. His cock throbbed in his shorts and his breathing was coming in short pants. He waited for the members to disappear into the building before dragging Jimin out of the car with him and towards the structure.

"J-Hope-hyung - "

Hoseok slammed the front door behind them and tugged Jimin towards the stairs, hardly conscious of the sounds of the other members just a few flights above. Jimin was fumbling behind him, cute noises escaping him every time he tripped on a stair, and he nearly ran into the elder when they made it to the dorm door.

As silently as a frustrated Jung Hoseok could be, he slipped inside and made a sharp turn into their bedroom, tugging Jimin with him and slamming him against the closed door, hands fisted in his shirt.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you?!"

He had been so prepared to yell, to throw him around, to be forceful and teach this brat a lesson, but the look on Jimin's face stopped him. Those flushed cheeks, the soft panting, the way he tugged at that soft bottom lip with his teeth, the flitting of his gaze between Hoseok's eyes and the tent in his shorts, the way he clenched and unclenched his hands against the wood. He looked so _satisfied_ with himself - a little disoriented, but content with the outcome.

Trying not to forget his rage, Hoseok continued, "You can't just tease me all day and expect me not to - "

Jimin cut him off by leaning forward and pressing their lips together. Needy and a little forceful, he grabbed for Hoseok's shirt, eyes sliding closed. His lips were so soft and pliant, and Hoseok surged forward, an animalistic growl rumbling in his throat as he seized Jimin's wrists and held them against the door. A soft moan answered him when he sunk his teeth into Jimin's plump lower lip, and the silver-haired vocalist caught his hyung by surprise when his hips jerked forward against Hoseok's.

Hoseok pulled back ever so slightly, not letting go of Jimin's lip, and they both opened their eyes. Jimin was panting softly, his eyes half lidded and clouded over with lust. Hoseok finally released his lip and Jimin looked a little disappointed. He let his head fall back against the door, seemingly a little dazed, not taking his eyes off Hoseok.

"You . . . " Hoseok was at a loss for words. What was he doing? It was all wrong. Shaking his head rapidly, he ground out, "You've been a bratty kid all day."

Something changed in Jimin's expression, and he shook his head in return. "Not a kid anymore, hyung."

Hoseok stopped dead.

He _wasn't_ a kid anymore, was he? Just when had that stopped? Shit, wasn't he 22 now? When was he supposed to stop seeing him as a child and start seeing the adult he was now? Jimin had grown quite a lot since they first met, hadn't he?

But he couldn't care about that just then. He'd think about that later. What he wanted more at the moment was to feel those lips on his again, and Jimin seemed to want it, too.

"Then you shouldn't act like one," Hoseok breathed before claiming those perfect lips again.

Messy, uncoordinated, their lips danced, and Hoseok pressed his body against Jimin's. He could feel the bulge in those skinny jeans, pressed up right against his own, and gave an experimental little rut forward. A white hot spark of pleasure shot up his spine, and he let out a low moan, breaking away from the kiss and tilting his head back. Jimin's response to the grind was a weak cry, almost silent, and his back arching off the door.

Panting, he replied, "I-Impatient. You w-wouldn't get the memo - "

Hoseok hadn't really thought about it yet - when he did, both embarrassment at his own naivety and anger at Jimin's newfound manipulation coursed through him. Jimin had planned this outcome the entire time, then; he'd tease his hyung endlessly so eventually Hoseok would snap and have his way with him. What a clever little shit.

"I've got it now." _And you'd better hope you can handle what I'm going to put you through because of it,_ he added mentally, grinding their lengths together again and eliciting another moan that caught in Jimin's throat.

"Hyung - _please - "_

Hoseok shook his head, his mouth moving to Jimin's neck, and the latter shivered from the hot breath on his skin, payback from earlier. The older latched onto the pale skin there, sucking harshly and shoving his thigh between Jimin's legs.

"N-Not where everyone can see," he protested weakly, but he was preoccupied with the slow grinding of Hoseok's leg on his groin; whining helplessly, his hips moved almost against his will, and his limbs were quick to turn to jelly.

"Too bad," Hoseok growled, pulling back and admiring the dark mark rapidly forming.

He released Jimin's wrist to grab his hips instead, effectively stilling the rutting and making Jimin whine needily. God, those noises were driving him wild already - but Hoseok had already decided to go slow. Jimin teased him all day, so he was going to draw out his own torment as long as he felt like.

Slowly, he slid his fingers under the rim of Jimin's jeans and lowered himself to his knees. Jimin's breath caught in his throat and his fingers went to Hoseok's hair, the flush on his cheeks increasing. He looked hesitant, probably a little overwhelmed, but when moments passed and he didn't ask to stop, Hoseok undid the button and zipper on his jeans and tugged them - with his boxers - down to his knees.

He didn't really take time to look at Jimin's dick, instead jumping straight to licking a line straight up the underside, and he was rewarded with a sharp gasp and Jimin's fingers tightening in his hair. Hoseok took the head into his mouth next, sucking softly. Jimin cried out and his hips twitched, still held down by Hoseok's firm grip.

"Please," he whined desperately, trying so hard to buck into Hoseok's mouth. _"Please."_

Hoesok's answer was to pull away, lapping at the tip and the bitter precum that had been steadily leaking the entire time. Had he really been this horny? To be dripping like this . . . not that Hoseok was complaining. Before Jimin could whine impatiently, Hoseok took the whole thing in his mouth and sucked harshly.

Egged on by the sharp cry and tight grip on his hair, Hoseok swallowed around the cock in his mouth, massaging the veiny underside with his tongue. Jimin's knees were quick to buckle, hardly keeping him up anymore as his pants turned to whine after whine. To his dismay, Hoseok pulled away again, peppering kisses down the length before wiping his mouth off and leaning back to smile cheekily up at Jimin.

"I wonder how it feels, being teased like that?"

Jimin was a breathtaking sight; his lip was trapped between his teeth, swollen and abused, his cheeks red, his hair mussed. His chest rose and fell with heavy pants, and he gave an impatiently needy noise when Hoseok stood, clearly not intending to do any more sucking off. It caught him off guard when Hoseok tugged Jimin's shirt collar aside, latching onto a more discreet patch of skin to leave more hickies. His hand wrapped around Jimin's cock and gave an experimental pump, and Jimin nearly came just from that.

"Hyung, please," Jimin tried again, clutching at Hoseok's shirt, twisting, pulling. He was an absolute wreck now; his breath came in short, ragged pants, his hair was tousled and plastered to his face from sweat, and his legs were shaking with the effort it took to hold him up. Finally, Hoseok relented, and took Jimin's hand, leading him to the elder's bed.

Grabbing his hips, Hoseok pulled Jimin onto his lap and scooted them both back further on the sheets. When Jimin tried to rut against him, grinding their clothed lengths together, Hoseok stopped him.

"Slowly, Jimin-ah. We have all night."

Jimin bit his lip and nodded feverishly as strong hands lifted the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. His own trembling digits fumbled at the buttons on Hoseok's shirt, and he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when he could finally slip it over his hyung's shoulders.

"Been waiting so long for this, Hoseok-hyung."

Hoseok paused at the use of his real name, exhaling sharply at the pleased shiver that washed over his body. Jimin never used his given name. He mouthed over the vocalist's throat, sighing against the smooth skin there.

"Slowly," he repeated, his hands caressing muscled sides. "I'll give you everything you want. You just have to be patient."

Jimin closed his eyes, nodding that he trusted Hoseok. The night stretched on, and the air was filled with breathy promises and passionate cries.

.-.-.-.-.

"Jimin-ah, J-Hope, breakfast!"

Hoseok flinched as the door slammed open and Yoongi popped his head in. He scrambled to hide Jimin's body, face turning beet red.

"It's - "

Yoongi snorted, making a face. "Fuckin' finally."

Hoseok blinked as Jimin grinned sheepishly beside him. "What?"

Yoongi rolled his eyes and shut the door behind him.


	4. Secret

**so its come full circle with some yoonmin,,,**

 **based on a tumblr prompt**

.-.-.-.-.

Park Jimin and Min Yoongi were hopelessly infatuated with one another.

It was all kept behind closed doors, of course. Nobody was to know. Fears of unsupportive group members, of scolding from managers, of media scandals all did fairly well in preventing them from making it public. They hid it the best they could, really, all things considered, though there were still little things. Lingering touches with more warmth than shown to the others, glances that strayed too often, the pull towards each other that they were weak to, the meeting of eyes, the spontaneous smiles, the extravagant gifts. Despite it all, they tried their best.

"Jin-hyung is calling."

A soft whisper into the darkness of the room, breaking the calming spell that had fallen over the duo. The younger of the two let out a whine of mixed frustration and distress, pushing his face against Yoongi's shoulder in an attempt to avoid responsibility, eliciting a chuckle from his elder. Gentle fingers carded through soft silver locks as Jimin fisted his hands in Yoongi's shirt.

"Don't wanna," he said softly, a note of sadness leaking into his voice, and it made Yoongi's chest ache. His hands moved to Jimin's back, fingers tracing up and down his spine in an effort to relax the suddenly tensing muscles.

He wished he could say something soothing, wished he could keep Jimin in his studio anyways and tell Jin to buzz off, but it was not an option. If Jimin took too long to respond, Jin would come looking for him. They would be found out. They could not afford to have that happen. Yoongi would not put his (dare he call him) lover in danger like that.

So, instead, he responded in a low croon, "I know."

Heaving a sigh, Jimin pushed himself up off of his spot laying on Yoongi and into a sitting position on his lap. He rubbed his eyes blearily and Yoongi could see the sweet pout on his lips, the pleading look, the downcast expression settling on his features. The ache in Yoongi's chest worsened, and he reached out, cupping Jimin's face in his hands. Sweet dark brown eyes settled on his own, a question in them. A request - one Yoongi never could deny.

They both leaned forward and soft lips met in the middle, gentle, familiar. Jimin's hands went to Yoongi's shirt, the latter's delicate fingers settling on the Jimin's nape as they kissed. Yoongi separated them with a hand on the singer's chest before they could get far and Jimin protested with a soft whine.

"Jin-hyung," the rapper reminded him. His face softened at Jimin's frown, and he added, "I'll make it up to you later, after dinner."

Jimin's face brightened considerably at that, and he finally got up from the chair and stretched. He stole another kiss before heading to the door, offering a little wiggle of his fingers in farewell.

"Good luck, Yoongi-hyung," he called out behind him as he opened the door and exited.

It was an excuse, of course; a cover-up, referencing the work Yoongi had been ignoring for the past hour or so, so nobody would question their time spent together. It was his little bat cave of sorts, after all - what else would he be doing in there besides composing more music? And Jimin just liked to keep his hyung company, that was all.

Jimin padded down the hall, and heard his name called yet again from the kitchen. "Jiminie! Where are you?"

"Right here," he replied as he walked into the room, spotting Jin at one of the counters, cutting vegetables. "What did you need?"

"Stir that soup for me, will you?" It was less of a request and more of an order, and Jimin picked up a large spoon that Jin had set aside to stir the contents of the pot. It smelled wonderful, though knowing Jin, it was nowhere near finished. He could only imagine how it would be once it was done.

They stood in a contented silence for a while, no words really necessary. The knife thumped against the cutting board at a steady pace and the soup simmered as Jimin made slow, leisurely circles with the spoon. On occasion, Jin would scoot over and dump a boardful of vegetables into the pot. The kitchen was pleasantly warm, the ambience calming. The group members may complain about helping Jin in the kitchen, but they all enjoyed it. As it was, the others were out shopping for dessert, so with Yoongi "working" in his studio, Jimin was the only option left.

"You and Yoongi-yah are spending a lot of time together, huh?"

Jimin hesitated in his stirring for half a second, but schooled himself a moment later. The smell of garlic permeated the air as Jin crushed a clove. "There isn't much else to do with the others gone," he pointed out.

Jin gave him a look, and Jimin nearly faltered. Nearly. Jin had a way of crushing the resolve of any lying members, but somehow, he had managed to avoid getting called out. Yet.

"Even when JK and Tae are here, you're often in Yoongi-yah's study," Jin said.

"He gets lonely in there, I think," Jimin replied, barely missing a beat. He had rehearsed his response before, and used it on the others a few times. "And it's cool seeing him work. He doesn't kick me out, anyways, so I like the privilege."

Jin was quiet as he minced the garlic, then sprinkled it into the pan. He took the spoon from Jimin and stirred it in, then covered the pot and set the utensil aside, offering the younger a smile. "I guess you do get special treatment when you're the polite one."

Jimin smiled back, sweet and inconspicuous, and Jin shooed him out of the kitchen. As if on cue, the front door opened, and he could hear the voices of the other members in the entryway. The commotion moved into the living room, and at the end of the hallway, Jimin saw Yoongi emerge from his studio. They shared a soft look, a secretive smile, before Jimin made his way to join his friends.

He plopped down in the big chair, squeezed in next to Taehyung, and looped an arm around his shoulders as Yoongi sat cross-legged on the floor next to Hoseok. It was hard not to stare at one another, but they managed to avoid suspicion despite the mild envy when they showed affection to the others.

.-.-.-.-.

Christmas had arrived, and with it, the beautiful change over all of South Korea. There was no place untouched by the breathtaking light displays. Yoongi, however, thought Jimin was a lot more breathtaking. His face glowed in the twinkling light of the busy city and his eyes sparkled as they roamed over the display. Their gazes met, and Yoongi was glad that the darkness hid his embarrassed blush at being caught staring.

All seven of them were wandering the city, taking in the displays and chattering excitedly. It was the night before Christmas and, despite the lack of religion among them, they were far too close (and far too childish) not to partake in the act of gift-giving, so they were weaving among stalls and shops to look for presents. It was kind of silly, now that they were all making enough money to buy themselves whatever, but they still enjoyed the meaning behind giving.

They were walking home now, taking up most of the sidewalk as they wandered down the well-lit street, chattering loudly with each of them carrying at least one shopping bag. Yoongi and Jimin walked toward the back of the group, though Namjoon regularly looked back from his place at the front to make sure they still had everyone, so all they could really do was hold hands. Yoongi checked his phone.

"11:57," he read aloud, and Jimin squeezed his hand, excited.

"What'd you get me, Yoongi-hyung?" he asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he walked. Yoongi had stopped by so many places, including a jewelry place, photo shop, clothing stores, and more, and Jimin was intrigued.

"Something special," he answered vaguely. Two presents, to be exact; one for gift-giving with the others, and another just between them. "When it's Christmas you'll see."

"It's practically Christmas," Jimin whined, sticking out his bottom lip in a pout. "It's almost midnight."

Yoongi only smiled briefly before schooling his expression into a poker face. Up for the challenge, Jimin waited until Namjoon gave his periodic glance and looked away again, then slipped his hand from Yoongi's grasp into his back pocket, leaning close.

"Please?" he purred quietly, batting his eyelashes. Yoongi let out a weak noise, just quiet enough that nobody else managed to hear it, and grasped Jimin's wrist.

"Fine," he snapped, though there was no venom in his tone.

Jimin gave a very self-satisfied smile and withdrew his hand, sticking both in his hoodie pocket as Yoongi huffed. The bag rustled as Yoongi rummaged through it, pulling out a long, thin velvety box. Jimin's eyes locked on it, fascinated, and the rapper smirked when Jimin reached for it, pulling it out of his reach. He was slow in lifting the cover of the box, and when it finally opened Jimin was speechless.

Two necklaces with pendants that were small and simple in design, with thin, delicate chains. They were made from a pretty white gold that shone as they passed a street light. Careful fingers picked one of the necklaces up and closed the box, slipping it back in the bag so he could use both hands to clasp it around Jimin's neck as they briefly stopped walking. They continued to trail behind their members when he had finished, and Yoongi grasped Jimin's hand, bringing it to the necklace.

"It's a locket," he said softly, and Jimin immediately held it out in front of him as Yoongi went to put his own on. Sure enough, there was a clasp, and on the inside a tiny picture of Yoongi making a rare heart with his hands. On the other side was a sweet message, one that made Jimin turn pink, and he quickly snapped the locket shut.

"What's in yours?" he asked, voice so soft Yoongi could barely hear it. Subconsciously, his hand went to his own neck.

"Picture of you," he mumbled, embarrassed. "No message, though. I couldn't speak for you."

"I'll write you one and put it in there, then," Jimin said, grinning. He clasped their hands together, lacing the fingers. "Something even cuter than what you wrote me." His grin softened into something sweeter, a little unsure, even. "So you'll think of me always."

Yoongi melted a little at that and, unthinkingly, placed a finger under Jimin's chin, tilting his face up. "I already think of you always," he whispered, his face drawing closer.

Jimin closed the distance, closing his hands around Yoongi's collar and pulling, their lips mashing together clumsily. They pulled back briefly and tried again, more gentle this time. Slow, adoring, the slow dance of their lips portrayed emotion in a way they never dared to with words, whether out of nerves or consciousness of company. Yoongi's free hand went to Jimin's nape, grazing the soft fuzz of his undercut, and Jimin let out a soft sigh against his lips.

And then Namjoon cleared his throat.

They jumped, their hands quickly withdrawing and going to their respective pockets. Jimin cast his eyes away, blushing from ear to ear, while Yoongi's wide eyes stayed on Namjoon like a deer in headlights. Everyone was staring, held up a few feel ahead of them. Taehyung had the decency to look away, Hoseok looked down at his shopping bags as if they were suddenly extremely interesting, and Jin had a rather strong _I knew it_ look on his face.

"Honestly," Jungkook finally spoke up, and Jimin flinched. Instinctively, Yoongi placed a hand on the small of his back. "Is anyone surprised?"

Jimin glanced up then, and Yoongi furrowed his brows. Taehyung gave a shrug, Jin crossed his arms and shook his head, Namjoon rubbed the side of his neck awkwardly, and Hoseok murmured something in agreement.

"You . . . knew?" Yoongi managed. He was shocked, but deemed it safe to take Jimin's hand and give it a reassuring squeeze. Jimin squeezed back, much tighter, trembling ever so slightly. Jin snorted.

"We all knew," he said simply, and like that, they all started to turn and walk again. "You were good at hiding it, don't worry," he added, eyes softening into something decidedly fond, "but we're better at investigating."

The couple hesitated as their group moved away from them, Jimin clinging to Yoongi's hand as though if he let go he would be swept away. A soft sigh left Yoongi's lips, and he freed his hand to wrap his arm around Jimin's waist, pressing his lips to Jimin's cheek in what he hoped was a reassuring gesture. Jimin echoed the exhale, his breath puffing out in the cold.

"That went better than expected," he said finally, and Yoongi chuckled, still a little anxious from the encounter. "I'm glad."

"I am too," Yoongi replied.

They shared another kiss, and trailed behind their teammates to the complex.


End file.
